1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to landscaping. Specifically, the present invention relates to decorative curbing deployed in a landscape application. More specifically, the present invention relates to lightweight decorative curbing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Extruded concrete curbing has been used in landscaping for decades. Typically, such landscaping techniques involve bringing extrusion equipment to the job site, loading it with concrete mix and water, and moving the extrusion equipment as the concrete curb is extruded. In landscaping, the outward appearance of a curb provides an orderly appearance generally appealing to a large section of the population. The technique of forming curbs in place with concrete is costly, permanent, and in many instances, there is not enough space for the extrusion equipment to extrude curbing in a desired location. This shortcoming is often seen in newer residential construction, where lot sizes are small and homes occupy much of the land. For many of these homes, the side access leading to the backyard is very narrow and prevents the use of curb extrusion equipment. Segmented curbing, where the decorative curbing is cast in pieces and configured as desired, offers a solution to the access problem, but deters most homeowners because segmented curbing is still too heavy for most homeowners, and lacks the desired appearance of extruded curbing. The shortcomings of segmented curbing are easily viewed after a period of time passes from its installation, as the ground under these heavy concrete segments may settle differently under different segments, allowing the curb segments to fall out of alignment and further detract from the desired appearance of extruded curbing.
Whether extruded or segmented, concrete curbing suffers additional shortcomings. Concrete breaks down over prolonged exposure to water, especially in freezing climates. Often, within a couple of years, cracks form or pieces of the concrete chip away from the curbing. It also is beyond the abilities of most homeowners to perform repairs on damaged concrete, and the only solution is tear out the existing curbing, either with sledgehammers and pry bars or power equipment such as jackhammers. The cost of concrete curbing is also prohibitive to the renting public, as such improvements are generally considered fixtures and thus remain after the renter vacates the premises. When the average renter only stays in a property for a short span of time, there is no incentive to select decorative curbing as a landscaping choice.
Another shortcoming of existing decorative curbing lacks utility. Aside from serving as a border between areas of a garden, such as between flowerbeds and lawn, decorative curbing provides little utility in the landscape setting aside from decoration. Because concrete curbing is solid, and, in the case of extruded applications, there is no way to use the span of curbing to deploy wiring or plumbing, or reuse the spans in order to easily alter the landscaping. Thus, there remains a heartfelt need for decorative curbing that solves the shortcomings of traditional curbing, whether extruded or segmented, and it would be an improvement to the art to provide an easy to install, reusable, versatile decorative curbing system.
Finally, existing decorative curbing lack are rigidly linked link. They lack flexibility with respect to adjacent members, or do not permit one member to yield with respect to an adjacent member in the event that one member is under a heavy weight of a vehicle, or even the modest weight of yard equipment. Under extreme or repeated load, if the connection does not permit the members to yield, one of the members or the connection will ultimately break. It would additionally an improvement to the art to provide for a reusable decorative curbing system that securely remains connected, yet provides for yielding and flexibility between the components in order to better resist damage from movements in the ground or being run over by heavy equipment.